sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Black Rose: A Rock Legend
| genre = Hard rock, blues rock | length = 38:49 | label = Vertigo Mercury (Canada) Warner Bros. (US) | producer = Tony Visconti and Thin Lizzy, Tony Visconti and Phil Lynott (on "With Love") | prev_title = Bad Reputation | prev_year = 1977 | next_title = Chinatown | next_year = 1980 | misc = }} Black Rose: A Rock Legend is the ninth studio album by Irish rock band Thin Lizzy. Released in 1979, it has been described as one of the band's "greatest, most successful albums". The album peaked at No. 2 in the UK charts. It was the first time that blues rock guitarist Gary Moore remained in Thin Lizzy long enough to record an album after previous brief stints in 1974 and 1977 with the band. Songs The album included the second song Phil Lynott wrote about a member of his family titled "Sarah", the first song by this name having appeared on 1972's Shades of a Blue Orphanage, written about his grandmother, also named Sarah. The song on Black Rose is about his then new-born daughter. The last track, "Róisín Dubh", consists of traditional songs, all arranged by Lynott and Moore, as well as many original parts. The song "Will You Go Lassie, Go" (also known as "Wild Mountain Thyme") is sometimes mistakenly credited as a traditional song, but was in fact written by William McPeake, and first recorded by Francis McPeake (and is credited on the album to "F. McPeak"). Reception | rev2 = Smash Hits | rev2Score = 6/10 }} In a contemporary favourable review for the Irish magazine Hot Press, Dermot Stokes remarked how "Black Rose marks no major departure" form Thin Lizzy's "crystallised" imagery and sound, although "a poppier feel insinuates itself here and there, seemingly by design". However, he was dubious about the rosy vision of Ireland offered in the title track and wondered whether the band had lost contact with the real life of their country. Writing in Smash Hits, Red Starr stated that the album lacked "memorable melodies" and that the "blend of traditional tunes in the title track is an unholy mess". Starr acknowledged that fans of the band would be happy with the "reworking of their familiar hard rock style", but went on to note that there was nothing new for "the rest of us". In a modern review, Greg Prato of AllMusic described the album as "Thin Lizzy's last true classic album", and their "most musically varied, accomplished, and successful studio album". He praised Moore's presence as "a perfect fit", and singled out "Do Anything You Want To", "Waiting for an Alibi" and "Sarah" as stand-out tracks, among others. He also praised the title track, and its "amazing, complex guitar solo". Track listings Deluxe edition A new remastered and expanded edition of Black Rose was released on 27 June 2011. This new edition is a 2-CD set, with the original album on disc one, and bonus material on disc two. Personnel ;Thin Lizzy *Phil Lynott – bass guitar, lead vocals, twelve-string guitar, producer on "With Love" *Scott Gorham – lead guitar, rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Gary Moore – lead and rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Brian Downey – drums, percussion ;Additional musicians *Jimmy Bain – bass guitar on "With Love" *Huey Lewis – harmonica on "Sarah" and "With Love" *Mark Nauseef – drums on "Sarah" (uncredited) ;Production *Tony Visconti – producer *Kit Woolven – engineer *Will Reid Dick, Chris Tsangarides – assistant engineers Charts Album Singles Certifications References Category:Thin Lizzy albums Category:1979 albums Category:Albums produced by Tony Visconti Category:Vertigo Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums recorded at Morgan Sound Studios